


Camping Christmas

by thebigcrunchone9



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebigcrunchone9/pseuds/thebigcrunchone9
Summary: This is based on an RP a friend and I are doing.Della’s going camping without her brother this Christmas Eve, however a dear and special friend is coming with her. Takes place during the episode, the Last Christmas.





	Camping Christmas

Chapter 1.

At McDuck Manor, Zack Webbendack was walking through the mansion. The duckling had a big smile on his face. He felt so very happy and cheerful. Part of the reason was because his guardians, The Beakleys, were going to be coming over tomorrow after a ski trip for them and their kids.

Zack Duck was walking through the hallway feeling happy for Christmas time. He had wrapped up a gift for Scrooge, he made it himself.

He wants to see if Donald and Della would like to help sign the card. He is walking around when he sees Della. He was behind her.

"Hey there Delly Del. Merry Christmas." He says with cheer.

Della, despite the holidays and festive atmosphere, seems far from jovial. She's carrying a rather heavy looking pack on her back that she seems to have just finished pulling together, and she's wiping tears out of her eyes. Hearing his voice she stops to turn to him, her expression one of confusion and hurt - but not because of him.

Heck, if anything, seeing his friendly face makes her feel slightly better. She was still feeling sad though.

Quickly she turns her face away, hiding eyes red from crying, and she speaks. "H-Hey Zacky… Merry Christmas to you too, but… I-I'm going out. You can come if you want, but if you stay please tell Donald I'm camping if you see him. I'll… I'll be back tomorrow, either after I wake up in a tent or I've caught that wide, red vagabond."

And with one last look back towards him she walks off and downstairs, heading towards the front door to go out into the woods. She felt such unbearable hurt and anger towards her brother.

Zack saw how upset she looked his heart sank. He then says following her, feeling sad for her "I want to go with you Delly Del. To me it's not much fun without you around."

Della was surprised hearing what he said, and smiled lightly in return to what he said. "A-Alright… Feel free to grab anything you might need real quick, I'll run out and set up the tent."

Zack smiles and nods "You got it Delly!"

He runs off feeling excited. He plans to get Alomos' almanac and other stuff. He goes into his room to retrieve it. However, when he enters the hallway, a voice calls out to him.

"Zachary..." a malevolent voice in the dark hallway whispers softly.

The duckling looks around, he then hears his name get whispered again. The young duck felt fear curl up his spine. He was hoping that he was just hearing things.

Then he saw what looked like moving shadows, panic swept over his heart. Zack continued on his way to his room, whistling. He tried to not look at the walls or anything like that.

"Zachary... Zachary, your mommy and daddy miss you..." The voice said.

"I'm not hearing this, none if this is happening..." Zack said to himself "It wasn't real those other times.. Its not real now."

The voice says, sounding like its right behind Zack "This is real, it will always be real... I will always be real... You know I'm real, have you forgotten?"

The young duck covers his eyes "No... No, you can't be here... You can't.."

The voice stops, then Zack uncovers his eyes. He sees bloody and torn dead bodies everywhere. The memory of "that" night coming back to him. He then hears malevolent laughter all around him.

He covers his mouth, muffling screams of terror. He then looks away, closing his eyes. The frightened boy breathes in and out. After one last time he opens his eyes.

He breathes a sigh of relief as he hears nothing now. He makes it to his bedroom at the mansion, as quick as he can. The duckling nervous.

Della is happy knowing at least she wouldn't be alone, though on the way out she ran into Donald again, the two ended up having an unsavory exchange before they both left in a huff. She refused to let him spoil her fun.

"Dumb Donald..." She muttered "There is no way that I'll let him spoil my and Zacky's fun.."

When Zack got outside to where Della was setting up the tent ( unsuccessfully, seeing as it was uneven and impossible to do by oneself ) he would see that she had given up and was upset again, looking at a picture in her hand.

But when she realized he had come out she tucked it away before he could see and faked a smile. "Hey..! Whatcha bring?"

Zack noticed her smile was fake, but he didn't want to push the subject, he said "I brought great grandpa's almanac and some snacks and juice."

He then gives Della a big hug as he knows she needs it. She loves how the hug feels as she hugs him back. He always knew how to make her feel better.

Della is interested to hear that the book had been brought, and abandons the tent momentarily to come over. "Oh, that's awesome..! I also brought food and stuff, but I really appreciate you grabbing it. Do… Do you think you'd be okay with reading together for a bit?"

Whether Donald is here or not, she at least wanted to have something of an enjoyable time. At the moment however that involved taking her mind off of their argument.

Zack smiles at her "Thank you Delly Del. That's good to hear, I wanted to make sure we wouldn't be hungry or thirsty."

"Also I'd love to do some reading with you Delly, you are my bestest friend after all." He says feeling so excited to read with her.

Della smiled, and pulled over a log that had been set out for a little while for them to sit on. Then patting it she waits for Zack to sit down. "Come on, Quacky - I wanna hear about another subject of your family's book. If you're sure you don't mind I do that is."

The boy sat down next to her "I'd love nothing better then to share another subject with you Delly." He opens the book and turns to a page "Oh cool. The terrafirmians."

Della happily scooted closer to Zack, though she was still upset by what was going on she was happy to be able to read this book with him. "Ooh - that sounds really interesting. What can you tell about them from the book?"

He smiles at her as she scooted closer "I'm glad to hear that. It says that they are a very kind bunch of creatures." He points at a picture of the friendly creatures that Alomos expertly drew.

There is writing that says "These, Terrafirmians as they call themselves who live in underground areas, seem to be a friendly and peaceful bunch of creatures."

Della's eyes widened looking excited "Wow! Awesome! The guidebook doesn't say anything about these guys."

Her companion smiled at her, glad that she looked so excited. He loved to read through his great grandfather's almanac of his finds and adventures. Reading about these things made him hurt less, something he was grateful for.

Della found herself forgetting about her hurt feelings over Donald. She looks at Zack who is looking through pages. She smiles gently at him.

"Delly?"

"Yeah?"

"In a way, I'm glad its just the two of us. It feels nice." Zack smiled at her.

Della smiled back "Yeah, I wish Donald was with us. But its still nice just the two of us."

This is the end of chapter 1 please r&r.

**Author's Note:**

> Please R&R


End file.
